Currently, electronic devices have been developed to include various functions, for example, capturing of a picture or video, Internet communication, and the like, in addition to a simple call function. As the electronic devices have included various functions, importance associated with personal information security has increases. In particular, personal information security is very important in an electronic device that includes functions that may cause significantly serious damage if they are illegally used. Such functions include, but are not limited to, Internet financial services and the like.
Currently, security methods using biometric information have been used. A security method using biometric information authenticates a user using unique personal biometric information that is distinguishable from biometric information of others and thus, authentication using biometric information significantly increases security of the electronic devices. A representative example of the security method using biometric information includes a security method using a fingerprint. Each individuals fingerprint is unique. Which is why, fingerprints were among the first biometric items that were adopted for use in a security system. The security method using a fingerprint has been popularly utilized since a fingerprint recognizing device has developed a high recognition rate that a user may easily use.
Accordingly, a security device and method using complex biometric information that may provide security and convenience is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.